SHERLOCK
by Kaori Jade
Summary: Sherlock se rendra-t-il compte à temps de l'importance qu'a John dans sa vie avant que celui-ci ne lui soit enlevé par un rival? Réédition du début du prologue avec la bonne présentation!
1. Chapter 1

**SHERLOCK HOLMES**

**Disclaimer** : Le personnage Sherlock Holmes et son univers d'origine appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La série télé « Sherlock » est une série policière britannique crée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est diffusée depuis Juillet 2010 sur BBC One.

Il n'y a aucune intention de contrefaçon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera pas d'argent à son auteur.

**Mot de l'auteur** : Ceci est une fic finie Vous n'auriez ici que le prologue coupé en deux parties, car la fiction en elle-même est dans un fanzine illustré par MA_SAMBRE qui sera vendu à Japan expo.

Pour en savoir plus, n'hésiter pas à aller voir la page deviant suivant : http :/ kaorijade. deviantart. com/

Prologue

Londres, Samedi 1 Janvier 2011, 9h.

À la fenêtre du premier étage du 221B Baker Street, un bel homme à la chevelure brune ondulée d'une trentaine d'années, au visage émacié soutenu par un regard gris vert perçant et incisif, regardait les familles se balader malgré l'heure matinale. Surtout pour un lendemain de fête. Beaucoup se dirigeaient vers Regent's Park pour pouvoir profiter de cette belle matinée ensoleillée et froide.

Cet homme connu par les forces de l'ordre, les adeptes d'enquêtes policières et par d'anciens clients, reconnut comme l'un des hommes les plus intelligents d'Europe et un très grand sociopathe, se nommait Sherlock Holmes. Pour l'instant, celui-ci se concentrait sur l'observation des passants.

Du coin de la rue, apparut un homme athlétique vêtu d'un jean et d'une veste noire. Il avait également une trentaine d'années, des cheveux châtain et des yeux marron avec des traits communs. On pouvait deviner à travers sa coupe de cheveux courts et sa marche rapide et sûre, l'ancien militaire aguerri.

Il portait deux sacs et se dirigeait d'un pas alerte vers le 221B Baker Street. Holmes se détourna calmement, lorsqu'il vit celui-ci traverser la rue. Il alla vers le canapé pour s'y allonger, prenant un livre au passage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit un claquement sec au rez-de-chaussée et des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur l'athlète trentenaire.

Holmes, c'est moi !

Après avoir suspendu son manteau près de l'entrée, l'homme déposa ses sacs de nourriture dans la cuisine et commença à ranger les provisions.

Au lieu de lire, tu pourrais venir m'aider. Déjà que tu ne fais jamais les courses…

Hum… Mais, je ne saurais pas où ranger tous tes achats… Et vu que c'est toi qui cuisines…

John lança un regard noir, mais résigné, au sans gêne vautré sur le canapé.

Que lis-tu ?

Le livre que j'ai reçu jeudi.

Ah ! Celui qui reprend une partie des meurtres non résolus depuis 20 ans, en France ?

Oui.

Tu veux un thé ?

Un Earl Grey… avec un nuage de lait.

Watson, qui préparait déjà les tasses, se retourna, un regard surpris dirigé vers son colocataire.

Un nuage de lait ? Tu ne prends jamais rien dans ton thé.

Je m'ennuie, alors j'ai envie de faire de nouvelles expériences… Au fait, ne touche pas au bocal dans la porte du frigo, c'est des yeux pour un procédé de décomposition en cours.

Tout en parlant avec Holmes, l'ancien militaire eut une expression blasée et apporta les deux tasses sur un plateau. John s'assit dans le fauteuil rouge, avec un coussin aux couleurs du drapeau de l'Angleterre dans son dos, à côté du canapé de cuir où était avachi Holmes.

Il est intéressant ? demanda John en pointant le livre que tenait Holmes.

Il y a quelques cas qui mériteraient peut-être deux patchs si j'avais tous les renseignements... Et encore, ce n'est pas sûr, les policiers français ont l'air moins intelligent que les nôtres.

Holmes ! s'exclama Watson voulant paraître réprobateur, mais n'arrivant pas à cacher son sourire derrière sa tasse.

Après avoir bu une gorgée tout en regardant le détective consultant, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

Lesquels des cas mériteraient ton attention d'après toi ?

Eh bien par exemple, tu as une série de meurtres non résolus en Saône et Loire entre 1986 et 2005, mais ils ne donnent pas assez de détails pour que je puisse y trouver des réponses.

Une série ?

Oui, neuf meurtres de femmes d'au moins deux meurtriers différents :

14 novembre 1986 : Sylvie Aubert, 23 ans, étranglée.

18 décembre 1986 : Christelle Maillery, une collégienne de 16 ans, tuée de 33 coups de couteau.

16 août 1987 : Marthe Buisson, âgée de 16 ans.

3 septembre 1987 : Nathalie Maire, 18 ans, étranglée.

18 novembre 1990: Carole Soltisyak, âgée de 13 ans, violée et tuée.

28 décembre 1996: Christelle Bletry, 20 ans.

7 février 1997 : Virginie Bluzet, 21 ans, assassinée.

1er Juin 1999 : Vanessa Thiellon, droguée et battue à mort.

19 mars 2005 : Anne Sophie Girollet**.**

Effectivement, il n'y a aucune explication que tu peux utiliser pour résoudre l'affaire. Ce livre n'est qu'une liste de cas ?

Non, pas tout à fait. Mais, j'espérais plus de détails. Les auteurs ont quand même développé trois meurtres très intéressants du côté de Paris.

Ah ! Je peux voir ?

Bien sûr, mais si je ne vois ce que cela pourrait t'apporter vu ton niveau de réflexion.

Holmes lança le livre vers Watson, avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de se révolter contre ses propos plus que désobligeants sur ses capacités intellectuelles, et mit ses mains sous son menton, tout en regardant sa tasse de thé refroidir.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 1 réédition

**SHERLOCK HOLMES**

**Disclaimer** : Le personnage Sherlock Holmes et son univers d'origine appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La série télé « Sherlock » est une série policière britannique crée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est diffusée depuis Juillet 2010 sur BBC One.

Il n'y a aucune intention de contrefaçon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera pas d'argent à son auteur.

**Mot de l'auteur** : Ceci est une fic finie Vous n'auriez ici que le prologue coupé en deux parties, car la fiction en elle-même est dans un fanzine illustré par MA_SAMBRE qui sera vendu à Japan expo.

Pour en savoir plus, n'hésiter pas à aller voir la page deviant suivant : http :/ kaorijade. deviantart. com/

Prologue

Londres, Samedi 1 Janvier 2011, 9h.

À la fenêtre du premier étage du 221B Baker Street, un bel homme à la chevelure brune ondulée d'une trentaine d'années, au visage émacié soutenu par un regard gris vert perçant et incisif, regardait les familles se balader malgré l'heure matinale. Surtout pour un lendemain de fête. Beaucoup se dirigeaient vers Regent's Park pour pouvoir profiter de cette belle matinée ensoleillée et froide.

Cet homme connu par les forces de l'ordre, les adeptes d'enquêtes policières et par d'anciens clients, reconnut comme l'un des hommes les plus intelligents d'Europe et un très grand sociopathe, se nommait Sherlock Holmes. Pour l'instant, celui-ci se concentrait sur l'observation des passants.

Du coin de la rue, apparut un homme athlétique vêtu d'un jean et d'une veste noire. Il avait également une trentaine d'années, des cheveux châtain et des yeux marron avec des traits communs. On pouvait deviner à travers sa coupe de cheveux courts et sa marche rapide et sûre, l'ancien militaire aguerri.

Il portait deux sacs et se dirigeait d'un pas alerte vers le 221B Baker Street. Holmes se détourna calmement, lorsqu'il vit celui-ci traverser la rue. Il alla vers le canapé pour s'y allonger, prenant un livre au passage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit un claquement sec au rez-de-chaussée et des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur l'athlète trentenaire.

-Holmes, c'est moi !

Après avoir suspendu son manteau près de l'entrée, l'homme déposa ses sacs de nourriture dans la cuisine et commença à ranger les provisions.

-Au lieu de lire, tu pourrais venir m'aider. Déjà que tu ne fais jamais les courses…

-Hum… Mais, je ne saurais pas où ranger tous tes achats… Et vu que c'est toi qui cuisines…

John lança un regard noir, mais résigné, au sans gêne vautré sur le canapé.

-Que lis-tu ?

-Le livre que j'ai reçu jeudi.

-Ah ! Celui qui reprend une partie des meurtres non résolus depuis 20 ans, en France ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux un thé ?

-Un Earl Grey… avec un nuage de lait.

Watson, qui préparait déjà les tasses, se retourna, un regard surpris dirigé vers son colocataire.

-Un nuage de lait ? Tu ne prends jamais rien dans ton thé.

-Je m'ennuie, alors j'ai envie de faire de nouvelles expériences… Au fait, ne touche pas au bocal dans la porte du frigo, c'est des yeux pour un procédé de décomposition en cours.

Tout en parlant avec Holmes, l'ancien militaire eut une expression blasée et apporta les deux tasses sur un plateau. John s'assit dans le fauteuil rouge, avec un coussin aux couleurs du drapeau de l'Angleterre dans son dos, à côté du canapé de cuir où était avachi Holmes.

-Il est intéressant ? demanda John en pointant le livre que tenait Holmes.

-Il y a quelques cas qui mériteraient peut-être deux patchs si j'avais tous les renseignements... Et encore, ce n'est pas sûr, les policiers français ont l'air moins intelligent que les nôtres.

-Holmes ! s'exclama Watson voulant paraître réprobateur, mais n'arrivant pas à cacher son sourire derrière sa tasse.

Après avoir bu une gorgée tout en regardant le détective consultant, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Lesquels des cas mériteraient ton attention d'après toi ?

-Eh bien par exemple, tu as une série de meurtres non résolus en Saône et Loire entre 1986 et 2005, mais ils ne donnent pas assez de détails pour que je puisse y trouver des réponses.

-Une série ?

-Oui, neuf meurtres de femmes d'au moins deux meurtriers différents :

14 novembre 1986 : Sylvie Aubert, 23 ans, étranglée.

18 décembre 1986 : Christelle Maillery, une collégienne de 16 ans, tuée de 33 coups de couteau.

16 août 1987 : Marthe Buisson, âgée de 16 ans.

3 septembre 1987 : Nathalie Maire, 18 ans, étranglée.

18 novembre 1990: Carole Soltisyak, âgée de 13 ans, violée et tuée.

28 décembre 1996: Christelle Bletry, 20 ans.

7 février 1997 : Virginie Bluzet, 21 ans, assassinée.

1er Juin 1999 : Vanessa Thiellon, droguée et battue à mort.

19 mars 2005 : Anne Sophie Girollet**.**

-Effectivement, il n'y a aucune explication que tu peux utiliser pour résoudre l'affaire. Ce livre n'est qu'une liste de cas ?

-Non, pas tout à fait. Mais, j'espérais plus de détails. Les auteurs ont quand même développé trois meurtres très intéressants du côté de Paris.

-Ah ! Je peux voir ?

-Bien sûr, mais si je ne vois ce que cela pourrait t'apporter vu ton niveau de réflexion.

Holmes lança le livre vers Watson, avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de se révolter contre ses propos plus que désobligeants sur ses capacités intellectuelles, et mit ses mains sous son menton, tout en regardant sa tasse de thé refroidir.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 2

**SHERLOCK HOLMES**

**Disclaimer** : Le personnage Sherlock Holmes et son univers d'origine appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La série télé « Sherlock » est une série policière britannique crée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est diffusée depuis Juillet 2010 sur BBC One.

Il n'y a aucune intention de contrefaçon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera pas d'argent à son auteur.

**Mot de l'auteur** : Ceci est une fic finie Vous n'auriez ici que le prologue coupé en deux parties, car la fiction en elle-même est dans un fanzine illustré par MA_SAMBRE qui sera vendu à Japan expo. Et vendu ensuite par correspondance, pour en savoir plus, n'hésiter pas à aller voir la page deviantart suivant : http :/ kaorijade. deviantart. com/

Prologue part 2

John ouvrit le livre et tomba sur un des cas détaillé :

_Michel Williquet, 36 ans, retrouvé mort sur un parking d'autoroute._

_Le 12 mars 2005, un corps mutilé est retrouvé __à la hauteur de DisneyLand, sur un talus bordant l'autoroute en direction de Paris__. _

_On retrouve de nombreuses traces de torture sur tout le corps qui sera retrouvé dissimulé sous des buissons, grâce à un mystérieux témoin anonyme qui a signalé la présence du corps au 101. Celui-ci n'a jamais pu être identifié. Preuve supplémentaire qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'un crime, ni sa voiture, ni son portefeuille n'ont été emportés par le ou les agresseurs, seuls ces papiers d'identités ont disparus. _

_Le parking où Michel a été tué est, à l'époque, notoirement connu comme un lieu de rencontre homosexuel et libertin. Immédiatement, les soupçons se tournent vers ces milieux. Après avoir identifié le cadavre, les enquêteurs ont interrogés les employés, car la famille était injoignable, le domicile étant fermé. Pour ses collaborateurs, la thèse du milieu homosexuel ne correspond pas à M. Williquet qui est heureux en ménage et un homme intègre._

_M. Michel Williquet, antiquaire, avait quitté son dernier client vers 18h. Son corps ne fut retrouvé que le 13 mars 2005 à 16h par une voiture de surveillance des autoroutes._

_Après deux heures d'enquête, le juge d'instruction autorise la perquisition au domicile de la famille. Dans leur maison, on y découvre des traces de sang et celle-ci a été saccagée. Mais chose encore plus inquiétante sa femme et ses deux enfants ont disparu dans la nuit du 12 au 13 mars 2005. En effet, les voisins ont vu M. Williquet rentrer dans son domicile avec ses deux enfants à 18h, puis plus rien jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police._

_Les enquêteurs suivent plusieurs pistes : une personne qui le connaissait et qui lui en voulait ? On ne connait pas d'ennemis à la famille Williquet. Une dispute d'automobilistes qui tourne mal, mais dans ce cas pourquoi la famille a disparu ? Une histoire d'escroquerie liée à son travail ? Mais toutes ces pistes n'aboutissent pas. L'enquête est toujours en cours._

-Ça a l'air assez complexe, surtout qu'il n'y a pas tous les détails et pas de photos.

-Oui, malheureusement ces enquêtes sont presque inutilisables dans l'état actuel de renseignements. C'est bien dommage car cela m'aurait occupé… JE M'ENNUIE ! grogna méchamment Holmes. (Il se calma aussi vite qu'il s'était énervé. En soupirant, il reprit la parole.) Je n'ai même pas d'enquête sur mon site. La période de fin d'année est toujours aussi inintéressante et aussi barbante ! Je déteste les trêves !

-Tu aurais peut-être dû accepter l'invitation de ton frère pour passer cette semaine avec lui et sa famille ?

Holmes se redressa brusquement et regarda avec horreur son soi-disant ami. Il s'apprêtait à passer sa frustration sur son souffre-douleur personnel quand la sonnerie du téléphone le coupa : un texto était arrivé. Après quelques secondes d'échange d'informations, il se leva du canapé et alla enfiler son manteau.

-En route, Watson ! Lestrade a besoin de nous ! Ahh ! Enfin, un beau meurtre ! C'est la fin de la Trêve ! s'exclama d'une voie exaltée le jeune homme en sautillant sur place toute trace de morosité et d'ennui brusquement disparu de son beau visage.

John lança un regard attendri à son ami en le voyant sourire comme un enfant devant son cadeau de noël.

-Dépêche-toi ! cria Holmes déjà en bas des escaliers.

-J'arrive Holmes. Ne cours pas, tu vas tomber. Il y a du verglas dehors ! dit John en le suivant, abandonnant deux tasses encore fumantes sur la table basse dans un appartement vide et la porte fermée. Le livre « 20 ans de meurtres non résolus en France » était déjà oublié parmi une pile de magazines.

Sur le trottoir, Sherlock avait arrêté un taxi et tenait la portière pour son compagnon, qui sourit en montant dans le véhicule en l'effleurant au passage.

-Une nouvelle aventure Holmes ? demanda moqueusement John.

-Il faut bien sinon tu vas retrouver ta canne ! répondit avec plaisir Sherlock.

Seul un éclat de rire lui répondit alors que le taxi démarrait vers de nouvelles enquêtes.

La suite de l'histoire dans le fanzine illustré. VOIR EN HAUT !


End file.
